


Alt-Mode Cross-Dressing

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindle is wearing a costume, and hates it.</p><p>Swindle, Brawl, implies Brawl/Swindle / implied smut, kinda fluff / PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alt-Mode Cross-Dressing

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 (part of ultharkitty's Dysfunction AU)  
>  **Characters:** Swindle, Brawl, implies Brawl/Swindle  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Prompt:** sexy costume  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Swindle was having an awful day.

He looked silly, and couldn’t move as well as normal due to all those additional plates.

It was also annoying that his cannon that usually was at his arm was now at his back. He could hardly reach it.

And above it all, Brawl stared at him, and made him even more uncomfortable.

Swindle shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and cursed his life.

Why had _he_ to dress up as a tank? He didn’t even look like a tank. He looked like jeep wearing tank-parts.

Well, Onslaught said it was for a decoy, and the Stunticons were either too big (Motormaster and his slaggin’ trailer), or too small (all the rest of the batshit insane sports cars). So there was only him, with green plates over his beige ones, and a barrel at his back.

Vortex had laughed when he saw him the first time. Swindle would have liked the ‘copter to get slagged in battle, but since he loved pain, this wasn’t an option.

At least Blast Off hadn’t said anything. But then, the shuttle hardly said anything at all. He probably didn’t care, like always.

And Brawl was _staring_!

Swindle shifted again, waiting for the order to leave and the fighting to start.

Maybe Brawl was insecure about his alt-mode again? Since Swindle would be faster than him even with all the extra plating, and speed had always been an issue of Brawl’s…

The jeep sighed.

Swindle really was having an awful day.

\---

The battle was over, and Swindle was covered in mud.

At least under all the filth, his costume wasn’t that visible any more, and maybe Brawl and Blitzwing would stop looking at him.

They both had visors which made it really hard to read their expressions, and Brawl’s battle mask wasn’t a great help either.

Swindle just wanted to enter the washracks, but Brawl pushed him into the shower room, and locked the door.

Oh frag.

“Hey, uh, listen…” Swindle started an explanation when he was forced with his back against the wall.

Stupid costume, it made his movements slow and sluggish.

Brawl’s engine revved.

Swindle tensed.

“Wanted to do that all day,” Brawl growled, predatory, and let his battle mask withdraw.

The grin on the tank’s faceplates confused Swindle.

“Huh?”

There were hands on his hips, fingers digging in between the fake plating and stroking Swindle’s true armour.

“Slag, you’re hot. You look like one of these sleek tanks, back on Cybertron,” Brawl mumbled as he nibbled along the jeep’s neck cables, and let his energy field flare.

Swindle choked. The signature felt odd dampened by the additional metal, but it still sent a hot shudder running down his back.

Attentively, Swindle placed a hand on Brawl’s shoulder, the other wrapping around the other’s neck. He relaxed, and his field flared in return. Pulling the tank closer, he found the other’s lip plates.

Swindle grinned as well when he returned Brawl’s sudden, urgent kiss.

Maybe the day wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
